multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dweller history
!NOTE: The Dwellers are an old species and have seen quite a lot going on in the universe. Therefore this could become a constant edited page We refer our historical stages with simple words that describe the stage in question... Creation We are a species native to the planet *Warning! Data erased due to security measures* situated in the Viperius Galaxy System. We came into excistance before the year 1.997(.???) AM, after a star died, causing a supernovea, and created a new solar system(called: Wathmuk). About 1.352.850 years had passed since the forming of Wathmuk before we were granted life by the Universe. Since that moment we have been dwelling our world, where ever we could. Sapience After the year 1.997(.???) AM(speculated to be somewhere in the first years of the new millenia)we began to recieve a new gift from the Universe, sapience. We began to use tools, speak our language and form groups to survive the harsh climates of *Data erased!*. We mimiced creatures on our planet, we were inspired by their way of life and began to live the same way. We lived in packs and were never hostile to each other for we are the same. Tribe We began to live in tribes, wich were about 150 individuals strong, from the year 2.003(.???) AM. This brought us one step closer to understanding ourselves. War At around 2.011(.???)we encountered new feelings, wich the Universe calls 'emotions'. It was anger, revenge, greed and hate. We were plunged into a series of war in wich all of the established kingdoms were razed. But from the ashes of these wars and kingdoms a new order and age rose. It was the age of the Dwellers, ruled by a unified order called the Mokhrish Confederation. Modernisation Centuries passed while having a technological halt, the Confederation did not allow it. But an organisation called 'The Fifth Mark' secretly kidnapped scientist to let them work in peace amd without restrictions. Therefore The Modernisation began. At the end of this period, members of The Fifth Mark were uncovered and executed. This created a small global revolution wich caused the Confederation to reform itself. Ideology After reforming the Mokrish Confederation, we began to gain intrest in the Universe itself and all it's inhabitants. We became fascinated by life and began to study all of it, starting with our own planet. After several years we studied all we could living on our fair planet. At the end of this stage we renamed the Confederation to the NTDE. Space 2.117(.???) AM. A milestone in our history for We have achieved space flight and seek to study the Universe, and if necessary, protect it. We began to search for new species, but always being on our guard. Golden Age We have gathered a great amount of knowledge in the Universe. We have created great things and yet, we only have discovered about 1,3% of the secrets of the Universe. But being an optimistic species we continued our work. The Library We found a planet with giant cave systems underground, wether it was created by titans in ancient times or a species that left several centuries ago, it was abandoned and no creatue lived there. We found giant desposits of a material we never ecountered before, we called it "Qik'vruty"(meaning, that wich refuses to perish), and created a giant construct with it. We named it The Library and began to store all of our knowledge there. Mutation We do not know what we have done to the Universe for it punished us with a virus, a mutation. It changes our body, makes us slower, harder to move. After breaking down our own Empire, We retreated into the hollows and dug new hollows on other planets, to live there in peace, without anybody knowing of our existance. Category:Events